Una navidad para nosotros
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Contiene: Yaoi/Romance/Angustia/OOC/Drama/Drabbles     Pareja: Kai/Yuri  Desde la abadía el bicolor y el pelirrojo ven desde una ventana a muchos niños, que disfrutan de las fechas que ellos solían disfrutar, cuando eran niños, eso les trae recuerd
1. Sleighbell, pretty Sleighbell

Una Navidad para nosotros

¡Hola! Como están este fic es navideño

Vampire: se acerca navidad

Dark: esta bien

Rogue y Wind: que emoción

Dark: de que será

Vampire: Bey Blade

Contiene: Yaoi/Romance/Angustia/OOC/Drama/Drabbles

Pareja: Kai/Yuri

Desde la abadía el bicolor y el pelirrojo ven desde una ventana a muchos niños, que disfrutan de las fechas que ellos solían disfrutar, cuando eran niños, eso les trae recuerdos. Aun así en sus corazones, esta la esperanza de que puedan salir aunque sea en ratos a disfrutar, lo que se les tiene prohibido, la noche buen y la navidad.

Vampire: otra cosa estos Drabbles serán, como capítulos largos, están en lazados uno con el otro.

Dark: pondremos canciones que no son de nosotras, se llaman villancicos, Bey Blade le pertenece a su autor.

Al fic.

Cap.1 Sleigh-bell, pretty Sleigh-bell

Cascabel, lindo cascabel

Era una noche fría en Rusia, toda la gente estaba afuera comprando, los regalos, la comida, entre otras cosas para este día de noche buena, en las casas, estaban muchas familias celebrando. Todos estaban bien abrigados.

Pero en un lugar era diferente, no estaba permitido salir en esa fecha, ni tampoco el 25 que era navidad. Ese lugar era una cárcel, para los que estaban ahí, para otros era una fortaleza, o más bien era peor que una cárcel, que una fortaleza, que una correccional para menores, eso si era el peor de los lugares, muchos temían el llamarle a esa lugar su hogar. Ese edificio era la abadía, un lugar donde los ponían a entrenar, hacían muchas cosas donde tenían que poner su resistencia a prueba. Claro que también les daban de comer, no era un buffet de cinco estrellas, aun así se acostumbraban.

Esa noche el bicolor se había quedado en su cuarto ya que no quería hacer nada que los otros hacían, de vez en cuando Boris, estaba de buen "humor" y dejaba que se divirtieran un rato (Vampire: hasta que al señor se le diera la gana de decirles que se pusieran a entrenar). Aprovechaban el platicar, estar juntos, claro que salir implicaba tener que irse con cuidado, ya que no podían alejarse mucho de la abadía. Claro que Boris les daba ese día, pero no para que lo celebraran. Sino más bien para pudieran concentrarse mejor al momento de entrenar y no se pusieran a pensar en esas cosas o sea en jugar.

Los demás se ponían a jugar a fuera, estar corriendo por la abadía, excepto en los lugares que eran bien conocidos como "las torturas", ya que siempre los entrenaban ahí, ya que si uno iba y Boris lo veía ahí, todos y cuando digo todos, se olvidarían de el poder disfrutar al menos ese día de libertad.

Pero como dicen eso ya es otro cantar.

En el cuarto del bicolor

Como, había dicho se anteriormente se quedo en cu cuarto, acostado, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada (Vampire: quien lo viera), miraba al techo, este día, hace mucho que no recordaba como era, se ponía a pensar

-¿Por qué? Tenía que ser este día, no recuerdo como era, bueno no exactamente no, me refiero a que he olvidado, cómo es el tener que estar con tanta gente alrededor, me gusta estar solo, me dicen que no es bueno estar tanto tiempo solo, ya que es malo, claro, que no conocen a cierta persona que es tan insoportable, tan ruidoso, si supieran que es sabrían a quien me refiero (Vampire: yo se a quien se refiere xD). Pero en fin, creo que saldré un rato —decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Antes de salir se puso la bufanda (Vampire: si esa misma que pesa como una tonelada xD), una vez puesta se dirigió hacia la puerta, una vez afuera la cerro.

Camino por el largo corredor, vio a varios chicos conversando, pero como era su costumbre, no le importaba, ni tampoco sentía curiosidad de que era de lo que platicaban. Así que les pasó de largo, y siguió su camino, hasta al llegar a una de las ventanas que daban hacia fuera, se paro y vio que gente con velas, unas hojas, estaban sonriendo, estaban cerca, empezaron a cantar. Aunque Kai estaba dentro lograba escuchar la letra.

Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel,  
con sus notas de alegría  
va cantando él.

Sintió una nostalgia, ya que desde pequeño, le gustaba oír esos villancicos, ya que traían cascabeles, a él le gustaba escucharlos, le gustaba que la gente cantara en ese día, bajo su mirada, pero fue creciendo y se fue olvidando de todo aquello.

Ha llegado navidad,  
la familia alegre está,  
celebrando Nochebuena  
con paz y con amor.

El solía tener una familia, si bien era diferente, era su familia, muy a pesar de todo, el se sentía feliz, con una paz tan grande e indescriptible.

Sin percatarse, había alguien que se acercaba, por el otro lado, era ni más ni menos que el pelirrojo, iba caminando hasta que vio a alguien y alcanzo a ver que era Kai, y que tenía la mirada baja, pero también se percato de que a su vez que estaba cerca de la ventana, se fue acercando. Cuando había llegado se acerco, sin que el bicolor se diera cuenta, le miro, en ese momento quería preguntarle por que estaba así. Hasta que escucho que había gente cantando a fuera, y exactamente estaban cantando una canción, que le era conocida.

Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel,  
con sus notas de alegría  
va cantando él.

Sus ojos no podían creerlo esa canción la conocía, aunque no toda, si bien sabía cual era, le traía recuerdos, vagos, aun así se puso a escucharla. El bicolor aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Ha llegado navidad,  
la familia alegre está,  
celebrando Nochebuena,  
en la paz del santo hogar.

Navidad esa palabra hace mucho que no recordaba una, Yuri no tenía recuerdos de su familia, alegría, esa palabra, ya no le era conocida al ojiazul. Noche Buena palabra que para el pelirrojo y el bicolor ya no era nueva, sabían que era, paz, era lo que ambos buscaban, santo y hogar, no podían llamar a la abadía un lugar santo y menos mucho menos llamarle hogar, al contrario era un caos y sobre todo un infierno.

Hasta que Yuri rompió el silencio

-Paz, Santo y Hogar, esas palabras no van con este lugar, paz, eso es ridículo, Santo quien en su sano juicio llamaría a este lugar santo es un caos, y mucho menos le puedo llamar hogar, es más bien un infierno —decía el ojiazul.

Kai había escuchado las palabras del ojiazul, tan ciertas, del todo, levanto su mirada y respondía

-Tienes razón este lugar es todo menos eso, aunque se te olvido, que en este la palabra Noche Buena esta prohibida, es una verdadera lastima —decía Kai.

-Lo siento si, es verdad se me olvido, pero la verdad me importa poco (Vampire: si Yuri no lo dice yo si lo que quiso decir es que le importa un comino n-n), lo que me digan si lo menciono, además me gustaría mucho el poder hacer algo—decía el pelirrojo

-A mi también me gustaría hacer algo —decía Kai

-Te parece si terminamos de oír el villancico —terminaba diciendo Yuri

-Me parece bien —respondía Kai

Y los dos escuchaban la última estrofa del villancico

Cascabel, cascabel,  
lindo cascabel,  
con sus notas de alegría  
va cantando él.

Vampire: Bueno aquí termina el primer drabble, esta largo aun así esperen los que siguen.

Dark: me pareció bien que al menos puedan escuchar el villancico

Wind: así es ya es algo

Rogue: esos dos al menos comparten algo

Vampire: si nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo drabble

Nos despedimos

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind.

¡Feliz Navidad y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!.


	2. White Christmas

Una Navidad para nosotros

¡Hola! Como están aquí esta el 2do drabble

Vampire: bueno aquí esta

Dark: bien

Rogue y Wind: cuantos serán

Vampire: los que tengan que ser

Rogue: este drabble y los que falten llevaran la misma dinámica que el primero

Dark: los personajes de Bey Blade y los villancicos no son de nosotras

Al fic

Cap. 2 White Christmas

El bicolor y el pelirrojo habían escuchado la canción desde la ventana, el bicolor recordaba cuando podía disfrutar la noche buena y el pelirrojo recuerdos algo borrosos, aun así había disfrutado el haber escuchado el villancico. Se habían quedado viendo por la ventana. Hasta que a Kai se le ocurrió una idea

-Sabes me gustaría ir a fuera, en lugar de estar viendo desde la ventana —decía Kai

-Pues no es mala idea, después de todo no creo que nos digan nada, además es mejor que el estar aquí toda la noche —respondía Yuri.

-Pues entonces, andando —decía Kai, que se retiraba de la ventana

-Si —respondía Yuri, quien hacía lo mismo que el bicolor.

Los dos se pusieron en camino, Yuri no necesitaba de suéter, chaqueta o chamarra, ya que estaba acostumbrado al clima y Kai mucho menos solo o más bien lo único que tenía era su amada bufanda (Vampire: me pregunto sino le pesara o le dolerá el cuello de tanto tenerla colgada xD)

Los dos caminaban por el largo corredor, pasaban muchos chicos por ahí, cuando los veían pasar, los trataban con respeto al saber quienes eran. Uno que otro curioso quería preguntarles a donde iban, pero otro lo detuvo ya que era bien conocido que los asuntos del pelirrojo y del bicolor no les concernían.

Así que los demás que sentían curiosidad de preguntarles, se contenían, ya que Kai no era muy paciente y Yuri a veces que digamos tenía su carácter.

Los dejaban que siguieran su camino, los dos bajaban escaleras, iban por los pasillos, sin importarles que les dijera Boris.

Hasta que llegaron a la puerta los dos salieron, nevaba mucho, pero aun así a ellos no les importaba caminaban, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, había mucha gente en las tiendas, que si comprando la comida, los regalos, los adornos en fin.

Seguían caminando hasta que vieron un grupo de gente y se acercaron, cuando llegaron se tuvieron que abrir paso, entre la multitud, hasta que por fin encontraron lugar para poder ver era un grupo de personas que iban a cantar a capela, habían niños de todas las edades, adolescentes, adultos. Se preparaban para cantar, hasta que todos estaban listos y preparados, el director, comenzaba a dirigir a las personas, y dio la indicación para comenzar. El villancico a interpretar era la de Blanca Navidad e iba así:

¡Oh! Blanca Navidad,

sueño y con la nieve alrededor,

blanca es mi primera

y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor

¡Oh! Blanca Navidad, nieve

un blanco sueño y un cantar

Recordar tu infancia podrás

al llegar la blanca navidad.

¡Oh! Blanca Navidad, sueño

y con la nieve alrededor,

blanca es mi primera

y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor.

¡Oh! Blanca Navidad, nieve

un blanco sueño y un cantar,

recordar tu infancia podrás

al llegar la blanca navidad.

Toda le gente disfrutaba aquella canción, Yuri y Kai también, aunque no lo dijeran o no lo demostraran. A pesar de ello habían disfrutado el haber salido de la abadía. No debían tentar a su suerte, ya que debían regresar.

En eso Yuri rompió el silencio

-Me encanto esa canción, me hace ver las cosas de otra manera —decía el pelirrojo

-Me lo imagino, me hace recordar cuando era niño, me encantaban estas épocas, pero ahora, todo es tan diferente, tan distinto —decía el bicolor.

-Lo se, cuando uno crece ve las cosas de otro modo, ya no es lo mismo, muchas veces esa ilusión se rompe. Al contrario los niños, tienen más imaginación, tienen la mente más abierta —decía Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón —respondía el fénix

-Sabes no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero debemos regresar a la abadía —decía Yuri algo triste

-Si lo se, pero no te preocupes podemos salir más al rato, si te parece —decía Kai

-Me parece bien —decía Yuri emocionado

Caminaban de regreso a la abadía, en eso Yuri se le vino a la mente

-Oye Kai te imaginas a Boris celebrando en este día —decía el ojiazul bromeando

-El día en que Boris celebre este día la abadía se vendrá a bajo —respondía Kai riéndose

-Si verdad —decía el lobo.

Caminaban viendo el cielo, nevado, mucha gente iba abrigada, pero ellos no, Kai no paraba de imaginarse a Boris celebrando y mucho menos estas fechas.

Hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, caminaban, hasta que cada uno se iba a su cuarto, solo atinaron a decir

-Nos vemos al rato —decía Kai desde la puerta de su cuarto

-Si —respondía Yuri dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

En eso Kai se tiraba a su cama decía en su mente

-Ojala y podamos salir nuevamente de esta prisión

Vampire: aquí esta el 2do, fue algo corto

Dark: si este drabble me gusto

Rogue: buen capítulo

Wind: aunque como dijo Dark fue un drabble

Vampire: hasta el siguiente

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

¡Feliz 24 de diciembre de 2010!

Vampire: a disfrutar este día, que se diviertan y la pasen bien

bye


	3. ¡Merry Christmas!

Una Navidad para nosotros

¡Hola! Como están ya es navidad a comenzar

Vampire: ¡Feliz Navidad!

Dark: que buen día el de hoy

Rogue y Wind: que padre hoy es 25 de diciembre de 2010

Vampire: aquí esta el 3 drabble y recuerden que en este se aplica lo que dijimos en el 1ero, este será el último, a menos de que nos dejen reviews y pidan que este aplique para año nuevo, sin importar el título del fic.

Rogue: ya que ayer pusimos un villancico que se llama Blanca Navidad y es que se nos hizo perfecto ya que queríamos que fuera especial. Así que pondremos otro, para este día.

Dark: Bueno el villancico de este día no nos pertenece y mucho menos Bey Blade, si fuera así los Bliztkrieg Boys serían los campeones, Ray en el, manga no estuviera soportando a Mao.

Al fic.

Cap. 3 ¡Merry Christmas!

Una escapada

El bicolor aun estaba en su cama, pensando en como le harían para salir, miraba al techo, recordando como era antes, cuando aun podía disfrutar la navidad, cuando aun tenía mucha imaginación, pero eso fue hace mucho cuando era pequeño, recordaba una canción, la letra iba a sí (Vampire: al final pondré quien la canta)

Estoy soñando

con una blanca navidad

como aquellas

que solía conocer

donde la copa de los árboles brillaban

y los niños escuchaban

sonar las campanas

del trineo en la nieve.

Recordaba como eran las navidades, los árboles como brillaban, veía como los niños oían las campanas cuando sonaban, muchos creían en ese señor de barba blanca, traje rojo con blanco y botas negras, muchos decían que lo escuchaban.

Estoy soñando

con una blanca navidad

con todas mis postales

navideñas escritas

deseando que nuestro días

sean alegres y brillantes

y todas nuestras navidades

sean blancas

En las navidades las personas que eran cercanas a su familia les daban postales, muy hermosas, que decían que todas las navidades fueran alegres y que sin importar que siempre iban a brillas y que sobre todo o a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara siempre fueran blancas.

¡Oh!, blanca navidad, sueño

y con la nieve alrededor

blanca es mi quimera

y es mensajera de paz

y de puro amor.

Además estaba en su casa viendo por la ventana, y veía que caía algo blanco sus padres le decían que era nieve, él jamás se imaginó que fuera tan blanca, cuando la vio lo lleno de paz, sus padres la vieron caer con él dese la ventana, era amor lo que sentía, pero no cualquiera, uno puro.

Y al final de la estrofa

¡Oh!, blanca navidad, nieve

una esperanza y un cantar

recordar tu infancia podrás

al llegar la blanca navidad.

Ahora que creció sin importar, para él la navidad será siempre blanca, la nieve será su esperanza y cuando cantaba en su mente esta canción cada vez que llegaba la navidad. Le recordaba su infancia.

Se paro de la cama se dirigió hacía la puerta, una vez afuera la cerró, camino, para ir de nuevo hacía la ventana en donde se había tomado con Yuri.

Una vez ahí, veía como los demás jugaban en la nieve, se lanzaban bolas de nieve, hacían de todo, en voz baja dijo

-Me gustaría, mucho el poder hacerlo, de verdad, no se ¿Por qué?, veo que divierten, podría, no se ni que estoy diciendo, es muy infantil, eso tal vez pude haberlo hecho hace mucho cuando era un niño, pero ahora creo que ya estoy demasiado grande para eso —decía Kai. (Vampire: bien que quiere, solo que se hace el que ya es grande, pero aquí entre nos muy adentro Kai sigue siendo un niño, solo que no lo dice)

El bicolor seguía viendo como los demás disfrutaban al parecer Boris había salido, sin decir nada, la noche anterior, los otros ya habían entrado antes que el pelirrojo y que él.

Las horas se habían ido muy rápido, sin que se dieran cuenta, aun así estaba bien, para todos, los otros se habían levantado algo tarde. Kai entre ratos abría los ojos y los cerraba (Vampire: es que es el horario, supongamos que ayer 24 era noche buena y como es haya en Rusia y esto es un fic digamos que la noche se fue de volada y se habían olvidado el salir, lo recompensarían este día).

El fénix aun estaba en la ventana, viendo a los demás.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yuri, él se estaba arreglando, había tomado un buen baño, después se seco muy bien, había metido su ropa, era una camisa de manga larga cuello color azul con franjas naranjas y blancas, y sus zapatos (Vampire: los mismos que siempre trae xD).

En cuanto término puso su ropa sucia en un canasto, se peino. En cuanto término se dirigió a la puerta, una vez fuera le cerró.

Camino por los pasillos, pensaba el ir al cuarto del fénix, pensó en un momento, sonrió y dijo

-De seguro ha de estar viendo por la ventana, hacía afuera, será mejor que vaya hacia allá —decía el lobo.

Caminaba por otro de los pasillos o corredores para poder alcanzar al ojirojizo, camino, camino, hasta que vio al fénix en la ventana (Vampire: Yuri es adivino xD o fue mera o coincidencia, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?).

Se acercó a él y dijo

-No te acerques más a la ventana o por el frío podrías quedarte pegado —decía sarcásticamente.

Y el bicolor respondió

-No lo creo/ dudo mucho que eso pase —respondía calmadamente

-Yo solo decía —respondía Yuri

En eso el lobo se acordó

-Si bien recuerdo alguien, me dijo que íbamos a salir

En eso el bicolor respondió

-Pensé que no te acordarías —decía Kai

-Piensa lo que quieras Kai, a mi no se me olvidan las cosas —respondía Yuri

-Menos mal, así no tendré que recordártelo/ decírtelo tantas veces —decía el fénix de forma sarcástica.

-Entonces que estamos esperando —decía el ojiazul

-Espero que no sea una invitación —decía Kai calmadamente

- No creo que necesitemos una para salir—respondía Yuri con una risa disimulada

-Bueno será mejor que salgamos de aquí —decía Kai más serio

-Si no quiero estar aquí este día —respondía el lobo

Los dos dejaron de ver por la ventana, y se encaminaron. Pasaron por varios pasillos o corredores, estaban muy felices ya que podían celebrar, ya que no estaba Boris (Vampire: yo también haría lo mismo aunque no fuera navidad xD). Claro que tendrían que esconder todo para cuando él volviera.

Tanto como el ojirojizo y el ojiazul veían que todos estaban muy animados, de seguro arrastran a Spencer, Bryan e Ian para que les ayuden (Vampire: no hay que ser malos con Ian por eso lo puse n-n). Kai no se los imaginaba al contrario de Yuri que ya los imaginaba los pobres trayendo las cosas, el pelirrojo se reía para sus adentros.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta, había muchos afuera, y eso era bueno, ya que habían estado entrenando mucho, los castigaban y quien sabe que torturas sufrían. Era bueno que se divirtieran de vez en cuando.

Caminaron por donde habían ido, vieron que las tiendas estaban casi vacías, caminaron, se veían casas, había mucha gente, comiendo, disfrutando, tronaban cohetes pirotécnicos (Vampire: se ven bien bonitos todos los colores y hay muchos cohetes, juegos pirotécnicos o artificiales, no se como les digan n-nU), el bicolor y el pelirrojo se detenían a verlos, eran de muchos colores, Kai dijo

-Vaya hace mucho que no los veía

-Ya se, te imaginas si tronáramos unos en la abadía —decía Yuri

-Si estaría bien —respondía el fénix

-Me gustaría verle la cara al viejo Boris en cuanto vea que lo hacemos —decía el lobo riéndose

-Si sería divertido, claro que no sería agradable vérsela,pero si me gustaría estar ahí para ver cual sería su reacción —decía Kai riendo

Se quedaron un rato viendo los juegos artificiales, todo era tan distinto, era bueno el salir de ese lugar que era todo un tormento.

Sabían que tenían disfrutar de este día, así que siguieron su marcha, pasaban desde niños, adultos, adolescentes, en fin sin importar la edad la gente disfrutaba el día ya sea adentro de las casas o afuera.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron otro grupo de gente, al parecer aun estaban cantando villancicos o a lo mejor era otra cosa, así que apresuraron el paso, ya que querían ver. Hasta que llegaron la gente les hacía espacio para que pudieran ver y Kai pregunto

-Disculpe ¿por qué hay tanta gente?

Le respondió una señora

-Lo que pasa es que van a prender el árbol de navidad y es por eso que estamos aquí

-Ya veo —respondió Kai

En eso Yuri se pregunto

-¿De dónde habrán sacado este pino tan grande y como es que lo han podido adornar?

Un señor le respondió

-Resulta ser que alguien fue a comprarlo en vez de ponerlo en su casa lo puso aquí

En eso una señora algo grande dijo

-No es eso lo que pasa es que el pino es demasiado grande, aunque puede caber en una casa, alguien pensó en que sería mejor compartirlo y no solo eso creo que también se tomo la molestia en adornarlo y también le puso una estrella.

-Creo que hizo algo bueno —decía Yuri

Paso unos minutos hasta que el dueño del pino llego y dijo

-Lamento la demora, estaba preparando una sorpresa, pero bueno así que sin más preámbulo se prenderá el árbol de navidad (Vampire: se dice pino o árbol, de las dos maneras se dice).

El dueño contó

-Se prenderá en 3-2-1 —en cuando término de contar el enorme árbol se prendió, estaba lleno de luces, tenía muchos adornos, toda la gente que estaba ahí, se quedaba pasmada, asombrada, los niños estaban fascinados, había mucha alegría alrededor, se despedía un ambiente familiar, de paz, de tranquilidad, de amor y un sin fin de sentimientos.

El dueño hablo

-Bueno les traigo una sorpresa, el día de hoy cantara un coro de niños, la canción se llama ¡Feliz Navidad!, en eso un grupo de niños entraba y se acomodaba en sus lugares, traían sus hojitas. En cuanto se acomodaron empezaron a cantar

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas

from the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas

from the bottom of my heart.

La gente escuchaba la canción y también la comenzaban a cantar, se abrazaban, se deseaban los mejor, salud, prosperidad, abundancia, amor, que las familias siempre estén unidas. El fénix y el lobo, solo escuchaban, Kai veía a Yuri, los dos habían sufrido mucho, tal vez no pasaron por lo mismo, pero los dos se entendían, los dos eran solitarios, a la vez eran muy diferentes, su carácter no eran los mismos. Kai era muy directo y no se andaba con rodeos, así era también Ivanov, el pelirrojo era un buen líder, había hecho mucho por los Bliztkrieg Boys (Vampire: me gusta más decirles así, aunque la 1era Temp., me gusto mucho aun así prefiero ese nombre para el equipo, no me quejo del nombre demolition boys). Kai sabía que tenía más oportunidad de avanzar con los Bliztkrieg que con los Blade Breakers, pero eso ya es otra historia. En cambio Yuri también veía a Kai, sabía que para él no era fácil, todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había pasado, él lo entendía, cuando el fénix quería estar solo, se le respetaba. Así los dos se quedaban viendo, pensando como había sido la vida de cada uno.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas

from the bottom of my heart.

La gente cerraba los ojos y pedían un deseo, para navidad y para el próximo año, desde el fondo de sus corazones. Kai pensaba que tal vez debería intentarlo, Yuri no lo pensó dos veces. Aunque todos cerraban sus ojos para pedir sus deseos, escuchaban el villancico.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.

I wanna wish you a merry christmas

from the bottom of my heart.

Después de pedir sus deseos abrieron los ojos y cantaron el villancico. Kai quería saber cual era el deseo de Yuri, a la vez que el pelirrojo se preguntaba lo mismo. Y le pregunto

-Yuri ¿cuál fue tu deseo?

-Pues no quiero estar solo, quiero sentir o más bien quiero saber como se siente el querer a alguien el poder, el poder decirle a esa persona que lo amo y sobre todo me gustaría el ya no tener que sufrir nunca más —decía Yuri con una tristeza

Kai lo escucho y dijo

-Sabes que bueno, me han dicho que estar solo tanto tiempo no es bueno, ya que si uno esta solo y sin nadie, después cuando pidas ayuda, habrá gente que te ayude y otra que se aleje. También quiero sentir o más bien saber que es lo que se siente el amar a una persona y quiero que esa persona no me juzgue por como soy, ni tampoco por lo que soy, quiero que se me quiera tal y como soy —decía Kai

En eso los dos se quedaron viendo y fue Yuri quien hablo

-Yo pues yo e…s…te, y…o —decía de manera nerviosa

-Si

-Pues y…o

Kai esperaba a que Yuri le dijera

-Kai yo

-Si —Kai esperaba

-Yo te amo Kai —decía por fin Yuri

-Chto?/ ¿Que? —decía Kai aun si creerlo

Kai aun no lo podía creer lo que había escuchado, no sabía si estaba sordo y había escuchado otra cosa, así que Yuri se lo volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más entendible y en ruso (Vampire: a que no es romántico)

-Ya tebya iyublyu/ Te amo —decía Yuri

Kai no lo podía creer Yuri lo había dicho, le había dicho que lo amaba, Yuri esperaba a que Kai le respondiera

-Yuri, yo también Ya tebya iyublyu/ Te amo —decía Kai

Yuri estaba tan contento que lloraba de la emoción se lanzó a los brazos de Kai y dijo

-Esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido —decía el lobo

-La mía también Yuri, la mía también —decía Kai que le limpiaba las lágrimas al ojiazul

Kai sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Yuri, no importaba si los veían, después de todo era Navidad.

Así estuvieron un buen rato se separaron, y ambos se pusieron a escuchar la última estrofa del villancico.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

En eso Kai le dijo a su koi

-¡Feliz Navidad Yuri!

¡Feliz Navidad Kai!

Así los dos habían obtenido algo esta Navidad, un amor que iba a durar para toda la vida, sin importar que los dos ya no iban a estar solos. Ninguno de los dos se iba a juzgar, los dos tenían la mirada hacía el presente, sabían que el pasado lo debían dejar atrás y que pasara lo que pasara, pudiera ser que en un futuro no muy distante seguirían juntos.

Sin importar que esa era una Navidad que jamás olvidarían ya que era no una fiesta cualquiera.

Era una especial ya que era Navidad para ellos

_Fin_

Vampire: bueno espero que les haya gustado

Dark: si estuvimos bilingües con este fic, la letra que pusimos de White Christmas es de IL DIVO. El otro villancico se llama Feliz Navidad, esta en español algunas estrofas estan en español y otras en inglés.

Rogue y Wind: si y es que en un fic que no recordamos el nombre había palabras en ruso y las guardamos espero que a la autora no le moleste ya que es bueno aprender cosas nuevas.

Vampire: bueno dejen reviews

Dark: para saber si les gusto, el título del fic se nos ocurrió casi creo un día o dos antes del 24 y de este día.

Rogue: lo podemos extender

Wind: si quieren que lo hagamos largo, para que también valga para el día último nos dicen. Pero eso depende de los reviews.

Vampire: es todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Les desean

¡Una Feliz Navidad!, que se la pasen bien en lo que queda del día

Que todos se la hayan pasado bien en compañía de los seres que más quieren y también hay que respetar. Así que respetamos a la personas que hayan perdido a algún ser querido.

Aun así en su memoria hay que estar en paz, que haya tranquilidad, este y todo los días, se tenga salud, paz, ambulancia, prosperidad, y sobre todo mucho amor.

Bye


End file.
